


Whiskey and Rye

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Other, Wholesome, been writing lots of hurt/comfort and whump so i had to write something fluffy, dyad AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan is away on a diplomatic mission, and tries some of the liquors available to him. Anakin does not appreciate it. Ahsoka is amused.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Dyad [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	Whiskey and Rye

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of both a headcanon from @obiwanobi and personal experience with lightweight friends. the fact that anakin is canonically a lightweight and obi-wan is not is just so funny it's so good.

“I’m sure if I asked Padme what happened, she would tell me a completely different story.” Ahsoka said to Anakin as they walked through the halls of the jedi temple.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Ahsoka looked up at him and saw the warm afternoon sunlight catch in his curls and silhouetted his body. She raised an eyebrow.

“All I’m saying is that you’re kind of a klutz, Skyguy.” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms as well.

“Very funny, Snip-“Anakin retorted but was cut off when he suddenly bent over and gagged.

“Master!” Ahsoka shouted and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Obi-Wan” He muttered through gritted teeth.

“Is Master Kenobi alright?” She asked in alarm. Anakin sighed.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s more than alright now.” Anakin said while straightening back up. He shuddered and Ahsoka watched him grimace.

“What was that?” Ahsoka asked incredulously. Before Anakin could respond, he doubled over again, slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Master!” Ahsoka yelled. Several other Jedi who were passing through the halls has stopped and were now staring as Anakin tried his best to hold it together. Ahsoka watched as Master Windu walked by and avoided eye contact. 

“Knock it off, Obi-Wan!” Anakin muttered through clenched teeth. Ahsoka stood there, her hands raised and ready to help, but truthfully, she had no idea how to help her master when things went sideways with his bond with Master Kenobi.

“What’s he doing?” Ahsoka asked as Anakin straightened up again and began to quickly walk towards their apartment.

“I’m pretty sure he’s drinking speeder fuel.” Anakin muttered as he waved the door open for their apartment. Ahsoka watched as he quickly made his way to the fresher and she heard him heaving- and cursing out Obi-Wan through the door. Ahsoka roller her eyes- this wasn’t a new occurrence. She knew that Master Kenboi was a man who liked liquor and that her master… did not. She tried not to laugh too loudly when she heard a bunch of particularly colorful curses in huttese before another gag. She also made sure that they had enough of the regulation electrolyte drink in the kitchen. Fortunately, they had learned from the last time this happened, and she had to deal with two drunk masters. There was a fresh stock. She heard the fresher door open and watched as Anakin stepped out, swaying on his feet.

“How’s it going?” She asked innocently. Anakin glared at her.

“’m gonna go lay down.” He slurred, before stumbling off to his quarters. Once Ahsoka heard the door slide shut she then laughed out loud and got her comm ready so that she could tell Barris about the newest mishap between Master Skywalker. Although she was already sure that Barris had seen Anakin earlier in the hallway, she at least wanted to explain the full story before she thought that they had bought poisoned fruit or something from the local market.

Several hours later, and Master Skywalker still hadn’t emerged from his bedroom. Ahsoka assumed that he was probably sleeping off whatever Master Kenboi drank and would either be crankier than usual or quieter than usual, depending on how the hangover went. She sat, curled up on the couch and re-watching an old holodrama when Master Kenobi walked in.

“Isn’t it a little late for you to still be up, young one?” He said as he walked over towards her. Ahsoka noticed that whatever he drank earlier seemed to have little effect on him; he wasn’t swaying while he walked, and he spoke as clearly as he did this morning when he had commed them earlier. Ahsoka shrugged. However, she did notice that the tension from his shoulders was gone, and his hair was messy.

And Master Kenobi’s hair was never messy.

“It’s not that late.” She said while shrugging. She watched as he walked over into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water. He took a sip before speaking again.

“Where is Anakin?” He asked. Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Asleep.” She replied. Obi-Wan nodded and took another sip from his glass.

“Master…” Ahsoka began. “What did you drink earlier today to make Master Skywalker act like that?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “The queen had a large selection of Corillean brandy and whisky.” Ahsoka’s mouth dropped.

“Master, that stuff has been known to make people go blind!” She exclaimed. Obi-Wan laughed.

“That only happens if you drink the cheap stuff.” He replied, smiling into his glass as he took another sip of water.

Things were going to be interesting tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as a reminder- this series will be going on hiatus once it reaches 10 stories so that I can work on my other projects.


End file.
